A Chink in the Past
Briefing : "Finally, it has come to this- the last of my missing children." Eru gropes his neck frills unapologetically. Sheesh, get a room you two! Or a love hotel at the very least. : "Once he returns to me here, I can finally seal the Warp Zone, keeping my family safe from the dangers of the material world! Quickly, , I sense my son is in mortal danger!" :The aging guru of games quivers as he continues. "I smell the decay of rotting flesh, and the faint ringing of bells... Or is that an ocarina?" Eru dips his head into his hands, clearly concerned by his dream vision. Summary ''Find the last missing child'' Walkthrough Dialogue During Quest :"When this is all over, child, they will tell stories of your bravery! Everyone everywhere will know of your journey... :The Legend of ''!" Hallways :'Just in the Hero of Time''' ::As you roam the halls of Pleasanton High School, you come across a weary warrior fighting off wave after wave of zombie incursion. "Please, my fellow hero, I seek your aid! These undead abominations thirst to deplete my heart meter, and I'm afraid I have been caught without a Fairy in a Bottle!" Wow, sounds serious. ::"With no way to recover my strength, I fear I shall never complete my quest and return home to the Warp Zone! Please, you stalwart Emomancer of justice, find a fairy. A fellow elf might have one. Place it inside an empty bottle, and return to me! Hurry!" ::: > Give the hero your "Fairy" in a Bottle! ' ::You hand the hero the "fairy" with feigned assurance. Holding it in his hands for a moment yields an unsettling response. "What...What the hell is this? Is this some kind of joke? I'm ''DYING here, kid. How did you even CONSTRUCT this? This is the letter 'e', inside a glass jar. I don't even know. I don't. Even. Know." ::Flustered, the hero fires off an arrow, piercing a zombie's skull with a single thwip! of his bow. You wager you could totally do the same. Yeah, definitely. ::"Whatever, it's fine. Let's move on. I must remain here to fend off the ravenous hordes, but I know of a weapon that can wipe them out for good! Will you help me retrieve it? After all, it's dangerous to go alone." :::> Surely!' :'A Grave Request''' ::"I can't hold these zombies off forever, friend. To defeat them permanently, I'll need a legendary blade known as the Master(mind) Sword. I can feel its power nearby, but in all my quests in Pleasanton, I couldn't find it. It is said to reside in a temple of sorts, but I certainly didn't see any of those laying around. :: "Perhaps you'll need to do some digging to find the blade I speak of. Take this shovel, perhaps it will come in handy. :: "Oh, and don't tell anyone about this, either!" he shouts back to you as you head out the door. :: "It's a secret to everybody!" An Open Grave :Can You Dig It? ::One of the walls of The Undeadmaster's alcove recently caved in, and you can see thin slits of light over the top of all of the dirt and rock. ::However, after a careful inspection of the debris, you discern that it's made up of incredibly rare Mithril Dirt. You'll need some sort of legendary shovel to break through this! :::> Use the Hero's Shovel to break through the cave-in! :Buh-duh-duh- duuuuuuh!! ::As you scoop away the last of the Mithril Dirt blocking your path, the Hero's Shovel shatters in your hands! Ignoring this (it wasn't yours, after all!) you burst into some sort of rapturous underground temple. ::Before you rests a mythical blade of legend, with what appears to be a brain etched into its hilt. This must be the legendary Master(mind) Sword the hero was talking about! With conviction you approach the pedestal in which it rests, then pull with all your might! ::You find the Master(mind) Sword! Equip it to your mouse, then use Left Mouse to attack, and Right Mouse to "copy image location"! ::Note to users: You can't actually do this. Please don't try. :::> Back to the High School! Quest Completion :A Grave Request ::As you hand the hero the Master(mind) Sword, his eyes begin to glisten with heroism. "You've done it! Thank you, fellow seeker of truth! With this weapon in my hands, I can finally put an end to this!" The tunic-clad warrior clenches his hand around the blade, then releases a bellowing shout! ::"I AM ERROR!" ::With that, the hero charges down the halls of Pleasanton High School, surely on his way to slay the vicious zombie hordes within. Next stop, Warp Zone! Return to Sage Eru :"Thank you, Fearfeasa, for saving my family and restoring peace to the Warp Zone. We will never forget what you've done. To show my gratitude, I present to you these ceremonial garbs, given only to heroes proven in the world of the Warp Zone. Farewell, ." :Slowly, Sage Eru unsheathes the strange wand from his belt and begins to orchestrate a divine ritual amongst his children. One by one they enter the warp pipe, and when the last one descends inside, so too does Sage Eru. With a knowing nod of gratitude he vanishes back into the Warp Zone, a blinding light flashing across the Arcade as he goes. :It looks like the Warp Zone is finally back in business! You can now "play" here any time you wish! Level Complete! Category:Quests